voezfandomcom-20200222-history
Oceanic VOEZ Festival
To celebrate 6 million download, from August 15 to 28 2016, Rayark hosted the Oceanic VOEZ Festival, where multiple events are held for VOEZ players. Events #1: VOEZ Summer Challenge Event Time: 8/15 20:00 - 8/28 23:59 (GMT+8) Steps: *Players are required to unlock and play Soul in Call in Special level. *Final score needs to reach at least 500,000 points. *Screenshot the score results and upload to the VOEZ fanpage or Twitter, comment needs to include 26-digit Player ID and #VOEZSummer. Reward: 1 Key Reward Date: Will be delivered to the player's account (which must have specified song) on 9/2. #2: Upcoming New Songs Surprise Launch Launch Time: 20:00 (GMT+8) New added songs: #3: Sun Season Leaderboard Event Time: *1st round: 8/19 20:00 - 8/21 23:59 (GMT+8) *2nd round: 8/26 20:00 - 8/28 23:59 (GMT+8) Steps: *Players are required to unlock and play any of new songs added during the week in Special level. *Screenshot the score results and upload to the VOEZ fanpage or Twitter, comment needs to include score and tag #VOEZ_songtitle to complete submission. Example: 7858542 #VOEZ_Akari Event Reward: *Challenger Prize: Top 5 from 2 songs added during the week reach will receive 2 Keys, 10 people in total. *Festival Prize: Top 6-15 from 2 songs added during the week each will receive 1 Key, 20 people in total. *Lucky Prize: One player with the score that matches closest to the lucky number: 777777, 2 songs added during the week each awarded with 1 Key, 2 in total. *Bonus Prize: 10 random players from all submissions will be selected and will receive 1 Key, 10 in total. (Each account will receive one time rewards for each song) Reward Date: Will be delivered to the player's account one week after winner's announcement. #4: Lan Kong Train Moves Foward! Next Stop: Ocean Event Time: 8/16 20:00 - 8/26 19:59 (GMT+8) Event Details: 8 songs will be free to play for 2 consecutive weeks, song list updated every Tuesday and Friday at 20:00 (GMT +8). Free Songs Train List: #5: Limited Unlocking Festival Event Time: 8/17, 8/20, 8/24, 8/27 20:00-21:00 (GMT+8) Event Details: One song will be unlocked during the event for free play! Grab the chance and don't miss out! Unlocked Songs: #6: Heat Hype VOEZer Event Time: 8/23 20:00 - 8/28 23:59 (GMT+8) Event Details: Play any of the following 8 songs at any level: *Keep You Safe *Refel *MUSIC BOX *Platinum *Time Phase Pt.1 *Eastern Horoscope *Infinite Wonderland *Go or Stay The total playing time of all VOEZers after the event ends will be collected, and decide the number of songs for the next 9/3 unlocking. *Total playing time reaches 5 million times: 9/3 Limited Free Song +1 (2 songs in total). *Total playing time reaches 10 million times: 9/3 Limited Free Song +2 (3 songs in total). *Total playing time reaches 20 million times and above: 9/3 Limited Free Song +3 (4 songs in total). The number status of Limited Free Songs will be updated daily on the VOEZ fanpage, VOEZ Official Website, and Twitter. Category:VOEZ Category:Events Category:Multi-events